


Cold

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: First dates and stargazing.





	Cold

Music and light and laughter spilled out of the hall doors and across the snow-dusted courtyard, growing fainter as the Doctor and Jamie headed into the gardens, their shadows flickering between the topiaries and rosebushes. Silhouettes twirled against the windows as the song changed and the dancing became faster, the dance floor itself busier.

“My word, it _is_ cold.” The Doctor drew his coat tighter around himself against the piercing breeze. “Oh, but Jamie, look!” He pointed up towards the sky. “The lack of light pollution here is remarkable, don’t you think?”

Jamie followed his gaze towards the stars, scattered across the sky like so many drops of paint. “Aye, it is.” Seeing the stars so clearly after all this time was almost a relief, he thought. As impressive as the wonders of the future were, the night sky often seemed almost empty. Something about seeing it bursting with light again made him feel as if he was very small again.

“The sky here is quite unique, you know,” the Doctor continued, beaming up at the sky. “You see how it’s almost iridescent? It’s one of the three hundred and seven natural wonders of the twenty-fourth century human empire. This planet was originally intended to be a tourist attraction, before they found the achradomite crystals in its cave systems, and discovered they could harvest energy from them. I’ve always wanted to come here.” He turned his bright smile back to Jamie. “Thank you for keeping me company out here, Jamie.”

Jamie shrugged. “They’ll all be dancing by now. I’m no’ so keen on the idea of making a fool of myself in front of all those people.”

“I’m sure you’d be a marvellous dancer.” The Doctor leaned in a little closer, as if he was about to impart an important secret. “And between you and me, I don’t know how to dance, either.”

“That’s no’ what ye said to Ben and Polly.”

“Yes, well… one has to keep up appearances.”

Jamie grinned, glancing at the Doctor’s ruffled hair and rumpled clothes and wondering if he had ever made any effort to keep up his physical appearance. “But not with me.”

“Not with you.” The Doctor twisted his hands together. “I, ah, didn’t realise quite how bracing it would be out here.”

Jamie gave a little murmur of agreement. “Och, your fingers are almost blue.” He took the Doctor’s hands, rubbing them in an effort to warm him up.

“Jamie...” The Doctor watched him work, looking fond but a little bemused. “I’ve told you, that won’t do much for me.”

“I thought ye said ye were cold.” Jamie lifted the Doctor’s hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Any better?”

“Oh!” The Doctor’s cheeks were reddening in a way that could not be simply passed off as the chill of the wind. “Yes, I’m quite warm now, Jamie.” He thought about this for a moment. “Although… my lips are rather cold, too.”

“Wee daftie.” Jamie kissed him lingeringly, smiling at the Doctor’s still-closed eyes and blissful expression as he pulled away. “Ye could have just asked.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” A mischievous glint was appearing in the Doctor’s eyes. “My nose is cold too, you know. And I think my hands are getting cold again.”

Jamie sighed in mock frustration, leaning over to kiss the Doctor’s nose. “There. And I’ll kiss ye again when we get home.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It might be.”

Taking Jamie’s hand, the Doctor led him further into the gardens. “This has been a lovely first date, Jamie.”

“Does it count as a first date if we’ve been together for six months?” Jamie asked.

“Not exactly,” the Doctor admitted. “And I suppose we have had other dates.”

“ _Tried_ to have other dates,” Jamie corrected him. “It doesnae count as a date if it ends with us arrested, running for our lives, or in the middle of an alien invasion.” He squeezed the Doctor’s hand. “I suppose this is our first date, then.”

“Splendid.” The Doctor glanced back towards the hall, clearly tempted by the warmth promised by the golden light. “Would you like to rejoin the party?”

“Aye, alright. If you’re finished with your stars.”

“For the moment, I think. And perhaps I’ll even get a dance or two out of you.”

“If you’re lucky. I might even give ye a kiss to tide ye over until we get back tae the TARDIS.”

“Oh, I do hope so.”


End file.
